Andante
by RoseWeasley13
Summary: "En este sueño que acostumbro soñar, no importa lo mucho que de marcha atrás en mis recuerdos. Esas palabras no se pueden evitar y al final de la separación no se puede volver atrás. Lentamente los recuerdos se reúnen, sé que lo olvidare. Andante" Inspirado en la canción Andante de Super Junior /Dedicado a Snoogle goo/
1. Jugando a esconder

**Los personajes pertenecen a JKR, yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes ~**

…

**Andante**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Jugando a esconder.**

El rubio bajo del auto y cerro la puerta sin importar nada, olvidándose completamente de sacar las llaves del contacto, o de siquiera revisar si había estacionado bien.

Ahora nada importaba.

Entro al edificio con prisa, derrapando al dar vueltas en los pasillos, cuando al fin estuvo delante de la mujer recepcionista hablo con la voz entrecortada, llena de desesperación y de un infinito dolor.

— ¿Sabe en que habitación esta Rose Weasley?

La mujer le vio con lastima, como a todas las personas en aquel hospital, que solo llegaban a sentarse en la sala de espera para recibir noticias.

Algunas buenas, otros malas. Y unas devastadoras.

La mujer ojeo la libreta que se encontraba cerca de ella, mientras el rubio se desesperaba cada segundo más. Todo iba mal, su vida era un desastre en ese momento. La calamidad llegaba y el mundo se lo tragaba vivo.

Su destino no era el que el hubiera esperado, lleno de alegría. Se rio internamente, era el bufón de Dios, seguramente alguien se estaría riendo de su desgracia.

De su maldita desgracia.

—En la habitación 502

Scorpius inmediatamente salió corriendo. Ya nada importaba. Sabia donde estaba aquella pelirroja de ojos azules que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento. Corrió por los pasillos, sin oír las exclamaciones de enojo que los doctores, enfermeras y alguno que otro enfermo le mandaba.

Subió las escaleras sin ni siquiera considerar el elevador. La adrenalina recorría sus venas, y la desesperación se apoderaba lentamente de él. No estaría tranquilo hasta verla.

Se detuvo inmediatamente al divisar el número de la puerta. Aquel maldito numero que de seguro traería más desgracias que alegrías.

Entro a la habitación sin llamar, aun sabiendo lo mucho que la pelirroja odiaba eso. Escaneo con monotonía la habitación. Paredes blancas, muebles blancos, sabanas blancas… como si el blanco aliviara un poco el dolor. Tonterías.

Entre toda aquella habitación blanca, la pálida piel de la joven y sus rizos pelirrojos llameantes eran lo único que llamaba la atención. Los ojos azules se posaron en el cuerpo del rubio, e inmediatamente hacia ellos llego la incredulidad.

Scorpius avanzo, sabiendo lo que ella se preguntaba "¿Qué hacia ahí?"; Justo a los pies de su cama, con el cabello rubio desordenado, la ropa mal puesta y los ojos grises rojos e hinchados.

—Al fin te encuentro Weasley

La joven abrió su descolorida boca, con los labios secos y agrietados. Segundos después la cerró, el rubio sabía que no tenía nada que decir.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho Rose

La joven negó, sin pronunciar una palabra, haciendo que sus rojos cabellos se movieran de un lado a otro.

—No es cosa de orgullo Ro

Rose poso sus ojos en el rubio, preguntándose internamente que es lo que Scorpius quería hacer hablando solo.

Scorpius bufo mentalmente, estaba enojado. Pero la tristeza de verla postrada en cama, pálida, sin color alguno en su piel. Con los ojos tristes y el cabello que antes era tan rojo como el fuego sin vida. El rubio lentamente tomo la mano de ella, y sin soltarla se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Desde cuando?

La joven se lamio los labios, haciendo que resaltara aun más que los tenia partidos y, completamente resecos. Trago saliva y cerro los ojos.

—Desde antes

Scorpius sabia que se refería a "Antes de que te conociera"

El rubio movió la mano hasta su mejilla, y con delicadeza froto los dedos de ella con su pómulo.

— ¿Aun se puede…?

—Jamás se ha podido.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y siguió frotando su mejilla con la mano de ella.

—Lo siento Scorpius

—No hay nada que sentir Rosie, no es tu culpa

Y fue lo ultimo que dijo, el resto del día ella le miro con aquellos ojos azules zafiro, con un poco más de brillo que cuando había llegado. El seguía acariciando sus manos, su rostro o su cabello.

No se necesitaban palabras o besos para saber cuanto se amaban.

Las horas pasaron, y llego el momento en que la enfermera entro y anuncio que la hora de visitas había terminado.

El rubio se puso de pie, y posando sus ojos penetrantes en ella pronuncio las últimas palabras.

—Prométeme que mañana me recibirás.

Ella sonrió con los ojos, porque hacerlo con la boca le dolería, y con un susurro juguetón y lleno de vida respondió.

—Lo prometo

Entrelazaron sus meñiques y chocaron sus pulgares.

Sus ojos chocaron por última vez, pronunciando un silencioso "Hasta mañana"

El gris mercurio y el azul zafiro se hicieron uno por segundos.

Y la puerta se cerró.

**Regrese~! … después de tanto tiempo de no escribir nada T_T… La inspiración tuvo un accidente, pero ya salió del hospital (?), no se si a alguien le interese que escriba o no, pero espero que exista al menos un ente que quiera leer lo que escribo, así que espero que les guste a los que leen ~ **

**Comentario ****random****: Es mi primera historia de más de un capitulo**


	2. Superficial

**Todo es de JKR, solo la trama de la historia me pertenece ^^.**

**N/A: En el capitulo pasado se me olvido decirlo~ Así que lo pongo aquí: La historia se centra en el año 1982-1983, Así que ya saben ~**

…

**Andante**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Superficial.**

Sus ojos sin vida se abrieron al sentir el sol golpeando su rostro, ladeo su cabeza para que los rayos no le golpearan y sin ganas de dormir, o de levantarse observo el techo. Blanco.

Parpadeo varias veces, acostumbrándose al día. Cuando sus ojos veían la luz sin quemarse se movió, quedando bocarriba, para poder observar mejor el techo.

O más bien a la nada. ¿Qué hacer cuando en realidad no se tienen ganas de levantarse y de seguir viviendo el día?

El reloj empezó a sonar, anunciándole que de nuevo había despertado solo.

Hace días que el mundo le atormentaba aun más de lo que quería. ¿Qué hacer cuando tú esperanza se ha ido?

Se levanto más por obligación que por otra cosa, después de todo tenia que pagar renta, y para pagar renta tenia que trabajar y para trabajar tenia que levantarse. Aunque no quisiera.

Se levanto, y viendo hacia ninguna parte avanzo a la ducha, donde se movería sin darse cuenta. Se seco el cabello y se puso su traje negro, con camisa de gala y chaleco de satín.

Tomo su saco, las llaves de su casa y las de su auto. Se paro en medio de la sala, viendo de nuevo hacia la nada, conteniendo las llanas de llorar, recordando el hecho de que no tenia porque hacerlo.

Lo había prometido, un hombre solo llora una vez en su vida.

…

Bajo del auto con parsimonia, intentando alargar el tiempo de llegada hacia su aburrido escritorio.

Entro en el edificio, contemplando sin ningún sentimiento. Era frío, completamente ausente. Cuando llego a su cubículo el pelinegro junto a él se levanto, y paso un brazo por sus hombros.

— ¿Estas bien amigo?

—Por supuesto – murmuro ausente. Aunque sabía que jamás iba a estar bien.

Se sentó en la silla giratoria, y empezando a teclear cosas de lo más banales para el paso del tiempo, haciendo un trabajo que ya había dejado de querer hacer.

—Scorpius – grito una joven. La sonrisa en sus labios color cereza contagio un poco al rubio.

El cabello pelirrojo se agitaba detrás de ella, los ojos echaban chispitas de felicidad, su vestido blanco se ondeaba con su correr.

Al llegar a su lado, poso sus labios en su mejilla y se olvido un poco de su pesadez.

—_Scorpius – grito la joven, saltando de vez en cuando, persiguiendo los dientes de león que el viento se llevaba —Vamos, ven aquí_

_El rubio sonrió, tal vez ella estaba emocionada y podía correr y disfrutar del viento. Pero él tenía que cargar todas las cosas que necesitaban para acampar._

_Era su primer viaje después de conocerse, y ella era la más emocionada con eso, el también sentía un cosquilleo de ansiedad, pero siempre había sabido disimular un poco sus alegrías, en cambio ella aun seguía siendo como una niña._

_Una niña tierna e infantil de veinte años._

_Rose iba adelante, sujetando los zapatos en su mano, y alzando la otra hacia el cielo, como si intentara atrapar a la más grande estrella del cielo. Su vestido blanco se pegaba a sus delicadas curvas, el cabello pelirrojo resaltaba entre todos los girasoles y margaritas que había en el campo. _

_Ella llego a la cabaña que habían rentado primero, el se había detenido a contemplarla un poco._

—_Hay que divertirnos mucho Scor, y hay que dejar de lado ese mal humor que siempre cargas – canturreo la joven, avanzando al interior de la cabaña descalza, mirando a todos lados como si del paraíso se tratara._

—_Yo no soy mal humorado – renegó un poco el rubio. Conteniendo las ganas de reír al verla tan entusiasmada solo por una casa. _

_Después de algunos minutos en los que acomodaron un poco las cosas en la cabaña. El estomago del rubio gruño un poco y al escucharlo la pelirroja alzo una ceja hacia él. — ¿Por qué tienes hambre? – pregunto, recordando que él le había dado su sándwich hace algunas horas en la carretera, alegando que el había desayunado demasiado._

—_Dijiste que habías desayunado – _

—_Lo hice – hablo fuerte, intentando ocultar el hecho de que había mentido completamente. Ella se veía tan pálida y delgada a pesar de su radiante sonrisa, como si ella no se alimentara correctamente. Solo estaba preocupado —Pero mi metabolismo es rápido _

_Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, Scorpius sabia que se creería eso — ¿Entonces quieres que te prepare algo? Hemos traído suficiente comida_

_El rubio sonrió, avanzo hacia ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, poso su barbilla en la cabeza pelirroja y susurro lentamente —En vez de comer podríamos solo abrazarnos_

_Ella se removió entre sus brazos, Scorpius pensó que se alejaría, pero en cambio ella paso sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio y escondió como un gatito su cabeza en su pecho. _

—_Abrázame fuerte – susurro ella en el mismo tono que Scorpius._

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Scorpius después de que ella despegara los labios de su mejilla.

—Vine a visitarte, hace mucho que no lo hacia – sonrió ella, y tomo una de las plumas en el escritorio de él.

—Pero tienes que reposar – murmuro un poco preocupado.

—Estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse – pronuncio haciendo un lindo puchero —Pero… vine a visitarte por una razón.

El rubio poso su mirada curiosa sobre ella. Casi nunca iba a su trabajo, solo lo hacia cuando en realidad era algo grave.

A pesar de que se habían conocido en ese edificio, cuando ella trabajaba ahí para ganar un poco de dinero extra en la librería-biblioteca de la planta baja. No se veían muchas veces ahí, Scorpius salía del trabajo y caminaba rápidamente hacia el punto de encuentro donde se verían.

Ella solo había ido en aquella ocasión, donde le dijo que se iría del país. Que jamás volvería y que lamentaba que su amor muriera ahí.

Que ella le visitara no tenia una muy buena pinta.

La pelirroja abrió los rosados labios.

— ¿Estas bien Scorpius? - pregunto el pelinegro a su lado

El rubio parpadeo varias veces, inquieto —Estoy bien Matt – volteo su cabeza de nuevo hacia la pelirroja, esta solo se bajo del escritorio y pronuncio —Te lo diré después, te veo luego.

A él rubio solo le quedo asentir.

**Scorpius se va en sus recuerdos, espero que algunos se den cuenta de varios secretos que se esconden entre las letras ^^… si alguien se lo pregunta; Sí esta historia tiene final feliz. Yeah~ ^^**

**Bueno, me han preguntado que ha sucedido XD… normalmente mis historias no dicen mucho, solo te doy a imaginar, pero creo que se ira revelando poco a poco, me gusta quebrarles la cabeza ~**


	3. Estrambótico

**Todo es de JKR, solo la trama es mía.**

…

**Andante**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Estrambótico **

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – pregunto Scorpius. Sosteniendo la delicada mano de ella, mientras veían a la fuente que se encontraba frente a la banca del parque en la que estaban sentados.

—Bueno~ - canturreo la joven —Hace un año que me viste en el hospital

Scorpius volteo hacia ella, Rose solo sonrió y se recargo en el fuerte hombro del rubio. El joven hizo cuentas, y con una sonrisa respondió —Es cierto. Ha pasado mucho

—Por supuesto, el tiempo vuela.

Scorpius tomo los pelirrojos cabellos y los enrollo lentamente entre sus largos dedos, mientras proporcionaba caricias a la cabeza de ella. Tantos minutos en silencio, sin decir palabras, donde su tiempo transcurría lentamente y en paz. Sin preocupaciones.

Ya no había preocupaciones.

Todo se había terminado en aquella habitación de hospital.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? – pregunto en un susurro Rose, parecía que se estaba quedando dormida

—No puedo olvidarla – murmuro él, apartándola un poco de él al comprobar que ella se había quedado dormida segundos después de murmurar.

La cargo en su espalda, cuidando que estuviera cómoda, y sintiendo la respiración acompasada de la joven, camino hasta su departamento, mientras recordaba el día en el que chocaron.

— _¿Te quedaras hasta tarde? – pregunto Matt a su lado, mientras guardaba apresuradamente sus cosas en una pequeña mochila._

—_No – gruño – Solo esperare a que este cacharro de maquina se apague – murmuro, refiriéndose a la computadora que era demasiado lenta._

—_Bueno Scorpi~. Yo me voy, he soportado mucho en esta maldita oficina – y al terminar de decir eso, Matt salió corriendo de ahí, casi como un niño cuando se acaban las clases._

_Después de varios minutos, y de que la maquina vieja se dignara a apagarse, tomo sus cosas y se coloco el saco. _

_El rubio giro el cuello varias veces en círculos, estaba tan cansado, editar y editar libros no era un trabajo fácil, hacer que se publicaran era la meta más grande que todos en ese lugar aspiraban, aunque los libros no los escribiera su persona, siempre esperaba que el jefe algún día lo aprobara._

_Tallo sus ojos grises varias veces, esperaba que el cansancio se fuera, pues a pesar de que se iba de la oficina, aun no acababa su trabajo. Tendría que continuar en la cafetería del edificio._

_Bajo las escaleras lentamente, estaba tan cansado, y su cuerpo producía sonidos cada que se movía, permanecer tanto tiempo inmóvil no era lo mejor para la salud._

_Camino hasta la librería que se encontraba en el primer piso, dentro se encontraba la cafetería del edificio. Entro lentamente, intentando pasar desapercibido, silenciosamente saludo a la joven que hacia la función de bibliotecaria y mesera en el lugar._

— _¿Podrías prepararme un café Susy? _

—_Por supuesto Scor – contesto manteniendo un tono bajo pero adecuado para que el rubio pudiera escucharla —Parece que tuviste un mal día_

—_Todos mis días son malos – gruño el rubio _

—_Lo que tu deberías hacer es dejar tu mal carácter detrás – le recomendó la rubia mientras ponía el café en su mano – Y en el caso de que no puedas hacerlo deberías buscarte una novia_

—_Sabes que jamás he tenido una_

—_Ya es tiempo primito, eres viejo_

—_Tu no te quedas atrás – se burlo con sarcasmo el rubio. Los ojos verdes de la joven lo fulminaron._

—_Mejor vete a una mesa antes de que te golpee – gruño la oji verde_

_Scorpius se alejo del mostrador lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa. Eso es lo más que su boca podía sonreír. _

_Tomo una mesa sin apresurarse, aun tenia toda la noche para hacer la bendita edición que de seguro le tomaría unos días más. Muchos minutos después se aburrió de hacer las correcciones, el escritor era primerizo y tenía demasiados errores, y corregirlos era toda una aventura. _

_Además al no estar en la oficina, todos los errores tenían que ser corregidos con su propia mano y a su propio pulso._

_Fregando sus puños contra sus ojos decidió tomar algo de algún estante para despejarse, después de todo la lectura le relajaba demasiado._

_Se puso de pie después de darle el último trago a su café, debía pedir otro. _

_Se dirigió a los estantes, y empezó a divagar entre estos, buscando lentamente alguna novela que lo despejara de su estado catártico. Lentamente llego a la sección de clásicos, les hecho un vistazo, leyendo los títulos rápidamente se decidió a leer algo de Shakespeare, después de todo era la mayor inspiración para los escritores que se aventuraban a querer crear sus propias novelas._

—_Macbeth, Tito Andrónico, Otelo, El Rey Lear, Hamlet, Romeo & Julieta, El Mercader de Venecia – bufo al darse cuenta que no estaban todos. Dio la vuelta para ver el otro estante y lo que recibió fue un pisotón, un codazo y golpes de varios libros._

_Se quejo un poco, sacudió la cabeza y observo a la joven de cabellos rojo fuego y alborotados recoger los libros, mientras su boca pronunciaba un audible "lo siento" mil veces por segundo._

_Mientras la joven se desvivía por pedir perdón, el rubio le miraba impresionado, ella hablaba tan rápido. La joven dejo de murmurar lentamente, se había dado cuenta de que el la miraba con extrañeza._

_Ella sonrió un poco. Scorpius jamás había visto a una persona tan estrambótica como ella. Sus amistades y el circulo que le rodeaba eran tan serios como el._

— _¿Quién es este humilde caballero? – pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirroja. ¿Scorpius arqueo una ceja? ¿Le había dicho caballero?_

—_Estas en la sección de literatura, no es muy normal en un hombre guapo – siguió hablando la joven, mientras acomodaba en el estante los libros que llevaba en los brazos —Normalmente un chico como tu estaría viéndose en un espejo y coqueteando con una alguna chica que enseña más de lo que oculta _

_Scorpius estaba estupefacto, la pelirroja se había mantenido hablando desde aquella extraña pregunta, y no le importaba si le contestaba o no, ni siquiera le había importado el hecho de que el era un completo extraño y que hablar tan confianzudamente a un hombre que no conocía de nada podría traerle problemas. _

_El no le iba a dar problemas, pero alguna otra persona ya le habría callado._

—_Es descortés de mi parte no haberme presentado. Lo siento. Mi nombre es Rose Weasley, la mayoría de las personas me dicen Rosie, a veces lo odio a veces no. En esas ocasiones es muy tierno. ¿Tu como te llamas? ¿Trabajas aquí? Mi sueño siempre fue escribir algo y publicarlo, pero siempre me explayo demasiado y termino haciendo algo que esta muy lejos de mi idea original – ella sacudió la cabeza y continuo – Naci en Ottery ¿Y tu? No eres de muchas palabras cierto, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Scorpius mantenía los ojos completamente abiertos, pero acepto la mano que la joven le extendía, y con un susurro casi ahogado contesto a una de las tantas preguntas que ella le había hecho —Scorpius Malfoy. Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy_

—_Wow – exclamo la joven, lentamente soltó la mano blanca de la chica — ¿Eres escorpio? Eso seria divertido. Tu nombre no es muy común, pero es lindo y original, supongo que tu madre es única al imaginar un nombre así_

—_En realidad viene de familia – murmuro el rubio. La plática que ella continuaba no era la más normal que en su vida hubiera sostenido, pero empezaba a sacarle una sonrisa, y no era de esas sonrisas suyas que solo eran por cortesía. _

_Su sonrisa empezaba a ser sincera._

—_Tu familia a de tener demasiadas personas con nombre inusuales. Seria genial conocerlos, un montón de personas con nombres de algún signo del zodiaco_

—_También tienen nombres de estrellas – le contesto, a pesar de que sus respuestas eran cortas parecían darle cuerda a la boca de la joven._

— _¿Hay alguien llamado sirius? Siempre ha sido mi estrella favorita, pero jamás he conocido a alguien que tuviera ese nombre, tampoco a alguien que se llamara Scorpius a decir verdad, pero seria aun más raro que tuvieras un pariente con ese nombre._

_La joven cerró los labios y lo observo a los ojos. Scorpius se puso un poco nervioso, nadie jamás lo había visto con tal intensidad, ni su madre o padre cuando querían descubrir algo, o los maestros cuando intentaban hacer que su regaño surtiera más efecto en su persona. _

_Scorpius se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ella no eran de un azul normal, más bien de un azul zafiro o un lapislázuli, también había pequeños brillos en sus ojos, pero estaba seguro de que era por la alegría de la joven más que por el brillo del color. Se dio cuenta de que se nariz era algo pequeña pero delineada, y que sus labios de color cereza contrastaban de maravilla con la pálida piel de la joven, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego enmarcaban aquel rostro de porcelana._

—_En realidad un tío de mi padre se llama Sirius – murmuro entre dientes el rubio, no sabia que decir para cortar la mirada penetrante que la joven poseía, así que lo más inteligente que pudo pensar para cortarla es que debía responder su pregunta anterior._

_Los ojos de ella brillaron por un segundo, como si hubiera regresado de sus pensamientos, la sonrisa que le dedico al rubio fue extensa y luminosa. Scorpius pensó que era la sonrisa más sincera que había visto en su vida, sin cortesía sin hipocresía o tratando de ocultar algo._

_Ella poseía una sonrisa hermosa._

—_Fue un gusto conocerla señorita – murmuro Scorpius inclinando un poco la cabeza y tomando un libro de Shakespeare sin ni siquiera leer el titulo._

_Sentía que debía cortar aquella conversación o algo cambiaria drásticamente en su vida._

_A pesar de que trataba de apartarla, ella jamás se dio cuenta y le siguió hasta la mesa. Dejo el libro en la mesa y la vio sentarse a su lado, mientras le miraba fijamente._

—_Tus ojos son muy lindos – murmuro ella después de varios minutos de estar en silencio._

_Scorpius había decidido ignorarla y continuar con lo que pretendía hacer. Leer algo para despejarse. Pero ella no apartaba aquellos ojos azules únicos de su cuerpo, y a pesar de que no le incomodaba, lo hacia sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en su vientre, como si un montón de palomitas estuvieran en el microondas saltando por todos lados._

_Scorpius levanto la vista sorprendido por ese comentario y se dio cuenta de que la joven mantenía sus ojos en el, pero a pesar de eso un pequeño sonrojo se sostenía en sus mejillas. _

_Ella sonrió por última vez y se puso de pie —Nos vemos después Scorpius, debo seguir trabajando_

Al irse de allí le había preguntado a Susy por la joven extraña que trabajaba en el lugar. Susy había contestado divertida "Es muy linda, pero se explaya fácilmente en sus conversaciones, también es muy animada, y alegre, jamás la he visto triste"; Después bromeando había agregado divertida "Seria la perfecta novia para ti, podría quitarte algo de lo amargado que posees"

Los días siguientes había seguido trabajando en la librería a pesar de que podía hacerlo en la oficina, la pelirroja siempre le saludaba, y el intentaba empezar la conversación, cuando empezaban ha hablar no era necesario que se inventara mentiras, las conversaciones de la pelirroja eran tan entretenidas, divertidas e informativas que no lo dejaban hablar.

Después de algunas semanas el la invito a salir.

Ella dijo que sí.

**Aquí esta como se conocieron, en lo personal me agrada mucho Rose en este cap., siempre me he imaginado a Rose así: Inquieta. En el fic es demasiado infantil así que no digan nada sobre su conducta XD**


	4. Concluyendo situaciones

**Los personajes no son míos, son de JKR.**

…

**Andante**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Concluyendo situaciones **

Las cosas iban de la mejor manera, y como todo era estupendo en su vida, le obligaba a ver aquello que no había salido bien, las cosas que no había querido que sucedieran. Las tristezas amargas que hacían que se le estrujara el corazón con solo pensarlas.

Debía recordad aquellas asperezas en su camino para poder ver con más luz el futuro.

De entre todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido, una era especialmente la que le hacia querer dejar de sentir, dejar de vivir.

Solo una cosa.

No era muy importante, al menos para los demás, pero era lo que más peso negativo tenia en su corazón.

Aquel día en que Rose decidió dejarlo, por culpa del cáncer que escondía reticente de todos sus seres queridos.

Aquel día había empezado mal, las nubes tenían un color gris demasiado fuerte, casi negro. El día era deprimente desde su despertar.

_El sueño que tenia no se iba, la pereza no dejaba que se levantara de la cama. En ese momento, contemplar el día fuera, parecía ser la mejor opción._

_Algo le decía que no seria el mejor día de su vida, pero contra todo pronostico e intuición que poseyera, el debía ir a trabajar, tenia trabajo pendiente acumulado en la oficina y debía acabarlo antes de ese día. _

_Salió lentamente de la cama, haciendo su rutina habitual con parsimonia, desayunando lentamente, sin hambre alguna, saliendo de su departamento con el mundo encima. Su vida había cambiado desde que había conocido a aquella pelirroja de ojos azul impactante que había traído un poco de alegría a su vida, pero ese día, sin razón aparente, la depresión le había absorbido completamente la mente. _

_Tal vez era porque no había visto a Rose aquella semana._

_La pelirroja estaba atareada de trabajos y proyectos en su universidad, y el en realidad no quería distraerla de lo que a ella tanto le gustaba, no seria justo, pues el ya tenia un trabajo fijo que no iba a dejar por nada. _

_Rose aun debía conseguir el titulo y buscar algo con que sobrevivir. El no quería impedir que ella continuara sus estudios, después de todo de aquello dependía el futuro de la campante pelirroja._

_Llego a su trabajo con sentimientos encontrados, pero ocupo su lugar lentamente, empezando el trabajo de que le gustaba hacer pero que cada día le atareaba más. Le cansaba trabajar, los sentimientos lo agotaban al extremo. _

_Sus padres vivían peleados, y sus abuelos empezaban a conseguir las enfermedades típicas de todos los ancianos. Empezaba a tener demasiados problemas, pero había logrado sobrellevarlo con la presencia de Rose, pero ahora ella ya no estaba, y el tenia que enfrentar todas las controversias que formulaba su cerebro completamente solo. _

_Tenia que hallar una solución a las dificultades de la vida sin ninguna ayuda. _

_Todos necesitaban ayuda, de cualquier persona, siempre había alguien especial para cada persona. _

_El había escogido a Rose como esa persona._

_Después de algunas horas trabajando en aquella corrección decidió tomar un descanso. _

_Afuera llovía a cantaros y la atmosfera pesaba demasiado._

_Bajo hacia la planta baja, tratando de llegar a la librería para conseguir un café. Pero antes, siquiera de lograr divisarla, la pelirroja a la que amaba con locura se poso frente a él._

_Sus ojos eran diferentes, Scorpius inmediatamente lo noto. Le veía de una forma que jamás había percibido._

_La melancolía llenaba las pupilas de Rose. La tristeza la embargaba, y aquellos ojos azul zafiro estaban rojos._

_Algo había pasado y el empezaba a preocuparse._

—_Rosie – murmuro el rubio, abrazando a la pelirroja — ¿Qué a pasado? – inquirió apretándola hacia su cuerpo, algo debía de haber sucedido, ella jamás había tenido aquella apariencia tan demacrada y deprimida en el tiempo que la conocía._

—_Lo siento Scor – murmuro lentamente la pelirroja. Su susurro se perdió en el pecho del rubio._

_Y Scorpius sintió el peso del mundo encima, la pesadez de la tormenta, todos sus problemas llegaron en ese momento. Su corazón se partió en dos y supo que su mundo se acabaría ahí._

_Algo malo pasaría._

_Y sabia que eso lo alejaría de Rose._

— _¿Por qué? – pregunto el rubio, tratando de saber antes porque su pelirroja lo sentía antes de hacer tantas conjeturas._

_Ella se separo lentamente de él. Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, y el las dejo caer casi al instante. Estaba llorando, junto con ella._

—_Me iré del país – murmuro Rose. _

_Y Scorpius murió en ese momento._

—_No volveré a Inglaterra – murmuro Rose, con lagrimas en los ojos y destrozando el corazón del rubio — Lo lamento _

_La pelirroja camino hacia atrás, manteniendo el contacto con los ojos de Scorpius en todo momento, hasta que ella salió corriendo bajo la lluvia._

_Todo se acabo en ese instante. En un segundo, sin piedad. Todo pasó tan rápido que el corazón y las lagrimas apenas eran procesadas._

_Scorpius había visto la mentira en los ojos de Rose, pero aun así dolía. Dolía mucho, y el no podía soportarlo en ese momento, justo cuando todos sus problemas se acumulaban y le sofocaban._

_No en ese momento._

_Ella no debía mentirle ahora._

_No lo soportaría. _

_Y no lo soporto._

_Scorpius dejo caer más lágrimas y avanzo hacia la salida, la lluvia fría le empapo de inmediato, pero no importo, ya nada importaba. El trabajo, aquella corrección de libros que tanto adoraba quedo atrás, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino, y el empezaba a perderse en el._

_Al estar rodeado de las paredes de su departamento volvió un poco a la realidad, no sabia como había llegado ahí, el dolor lo había cegado y solo avanzo con instinto a aquel lugar que le traería un poco de calidez, superficial, pero calidez al fin y al cabo._

_Se metió en su cama, empapado, con el frio calándole hasta los huesos, temblores que amenazaban con jamás dejarlo, los dientes le castañeaban y los ojos como una laguna. Las lágrimas no se acababan._

_Horas después y tal vez algunos días, el sueño empezaba a embargarlo, las mejillas empapadas se congelaban por el frío y aquella etapa que se presentaba en la depresión, aquel estado de recordar los buenos momentos empezaba a presentarse en él._

_Los recuerdos empiezan a acumularse, y el túnel obscuro por el que transita pierde las salidas, su mente empezara a quebrarse y el dolor le matara, aquel dolor que empezó cuando dijiste la última palabra. _

_El sentimiento de ser estúpido, la sensación de que aquello lo había visto venir._

_Rose había estado evasiva aquellas semanas, había empezado con negarse a las salidas, después a rechazar sus llamadas, disculpándose después por mensaje por no haber contestado. Y aquella ultima semana apenas y la había visto. _

_Se negaba a sus abrazos, como si estuviera asustada de que la tocara. A aquellos besos, como si ya no pudiera más. A evitarle la mirada con miedo, como sí él pudiera descubrir algo, aquello que ella guardaba con tanto recelo._

_Tal vez debió prepararse para la separación, en cada momento, con cada acción y cada sueño esta se hacia más evidente. _

_Pero anteriormente se lo habían dicho, era estúpido. Tal vez sí, y mucho, pero la vana ilusión de que eso no sucediera lo convertía en un estúpido enamorado, uno muy enamorado._

_¿Cómo ser capaz de olvidarle? _

_Ella no se iría del país, lo sabia desde el mismo momento en que le miro a aquellos ojos color lapislázuli. El podía leerla, era completamente un libro abierto para él._

_Lo que dolía más era la mentira._

_Pero Rose era ingenua, así que pensando en mitigar el dolor, había decidido mentir en lugar de pronunciar aquella cruel verdad._

_Después de aquel día el tiempo transcurría a trompicones, al momento de abrir los ojos resultaba que era jueves y otra vez martes. Se había olvidado de vivir la vida, de intentar sobrevivir._

_Los pensamientos positivos llegaron después de algunas semanas, la esperanza, pequeña, intentaba sobrevivir en aquellos ojos grises._

_Tratare de avanzar, de olvidar aquellos sentimientos._

_Lentamente se borraran los sentimientos guardados._

_Lentamente desaparecerían aquellos sentimientos de amor._

_Lentamente se olvidaran._

_Avanzaría poco a poco._

_Para al final, convertirse en un Andante._

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar todo aquello, la separación había sido dolorosa, pero había quedado atrás.

Poso a Rose en la cama, la cubrió con las sabanas y acariciando su cabello se dirigió a su armario, sacando algunas mantas y almohadas.

Camino con una sonrisa, pues dejar aquellos sentimientos dolorosos era agradable, parecía volar.

Se acostó en el sillón y soñó con ella. Con su Rosie.

**Este cap. es lo primero que imagine, a pesar de que no fue lo primero que escribí, esta totalmente inspirado en la canción "Andante" quien le da nombre al fic. Yeah~ Amo a los que comentan, y estoy empezando a preguntarme seriamente si dedicarle el Fic a samfj (gracias por comentar ^^) **


	5. Cruda realidad

**Todo es de JKR. La trama es mía ~**

…

**Andante**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Cruda realidad**

Se levanto contento y de buen humor. Era fin de semana y no tendría que trabajar, su trabajo lo deprimía por completo.

Algunas veces era entretenido leer las ideas de los escritores novatos, pero la mayoría de las veces nada tenia contexto y el prácticamente terminaba escribiendo la historia completa que a fin de cuentas no seria publicada porque el había hecho todo el trabajo y el escritor no se llevaba ningún merito.

Se vistió casualmente y bajo hasta la cocina, donde se escuchaba un montón de ruido.

Rosie estaba preparando algo.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina, observando a la pelirroja ir y venir de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación.

Su cabello estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, y dejaba caer sus rizos por su espalda, su vestido amarillo era cubierto por un gran delantal rojo que en ese momento estaba completamente lleno de harina.

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquella vez en que se hubo quedado dormida en el parque, donde el había pasado por una etapa de depresión exprés.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de su presencia segundos después.

Se detuvo a mitad del lugar y le sonrió, con sus hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas manchadas de harina y chocolate.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo tan temprano? – pregunto el rubio divertido

—Estoy preparando hot kakes, pero después decidí también hacer un pastel.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? – inquirió internándose en la cocina

—No~ - se negó ella – se supone que era una sorpresa pero la arruinaste levantándote temprano – confeso mientras lo sacaba de la cocina

Scorpius se rio y decidió ir hacia la sala para ver un poco de TV hasta que Rose se decidiera presentarle su creación

Una hora después, Rose salió de la cocina manchada de harina completamente.

—Vamos siéntate – sonrió ella posando un plato con tres hot kakes en la mesa, justo frente a él.

El la miro feliz — ¿Tú no comes?

—Comí demasiados mientras los hacia

—Vale – acepto – pero me harás comer solo

Cuando termino el último bocado ella fue por el pastel. Cuando regreso se dio cuenta de que lo había decorado. El pastel era tan colorido que le hizo sonreír.

—Scorpius cierra los ojos – pidió ella feliz

El rubio así lo hizo, sintió a la joven detrás de el y oyó el sonido del pastel siendo puesto en la mesa —Ábrelos – susurraron a su oído.

Abrió los ojos, feliz. El pastel era hermoso y los colores adornaban toda la superficie, su sonrisa fue decayendo al leer lo que decían las letras.

El sonido chirriante de sus pensamientos le embargaron y el mundo dio mil vueltas.

_"Scorpius, amor. Estoy muerta"_

Volteo hacia atrás, Rose sonreía diferente. Jamás la había visto sonreír así.

Triste.

De repente una punzada en su cabeza hizo que gritara, los recuerdos de lo que había intentado negar asaltaron su cabeza como si fueran endorfinas.

_Se levanto temprano aquella mañana para ir a visitar a Rose. _

_Subía las escaleras con una sonrisa, abrió contento la puerta de la habitación 502 y observo a las enfermeras en la habitación._

_Las enfermeras quitaban las sabanas y las cambiaban por unas nuevas, pero ¿Dónde estaba Rosie? ¿Tal vez estaba recibiendo algún tratamiento experimental?_

—_Joven – lo llamo una de las enfermeras - ¿Venia a ver a la señorita?_

_Scorpius solo asintió, aquella mujer le miraba con lastima. _

_La mujer intento sonreír aun que no lo logro, y con una voz baja hablo: —La señorita murió esta madrugada. Han contactado a sus parientes y se han llevado el cuerpo, es una lastima, parece ser que ellos no sabían nada, ella se fue a estudiar y se comunicaba con su familia atreves de cartas. Ni siquiera sabían que ella tenía cáncer, al parecer no quería lastimarlos. _

_Scorpius había quedado en shock desde las primeras palabras._

_Ella había muerto. _

_Había roto su promesa._

_Las lágrimas intentaron salir. Pero no podía llorar, un hombre solo llora una vez en su vida. Aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por salir y recorrer sus mejillas las dejaría para cuando ya no pudiera aguantar más el dolor. Cuando no pudiera luchar contra el sufrimiento._

_Salió de aquella blanca habitación, donde los ojos azul zafiro habían brillado por última vez._

_Justo frente a él._

_Caminaba a trompicones, las palabras de aquella enfermera dándole la noticia no le dejaban pensar bien, consumían su coherencia como si de leña se tratase._

_Había conocido con Rose lo que era la felicidad, había sentido con ella por primera vez lo que todos llamaban amor._

_La pelirroja estaba segura de que aquel hilo rojo unía sus destinos y que jamás se rompería sin importar que._

_Rosie estaba equivocada._

_Pero no la culpaba, ella quería creer, así como el intentaba hacerlo justo en ese momento._

Parpadeo. Las cosas que su cerebro había bloqueado, los recuerdos que intentaba enterrar, las verdades que no querías ser oídas.

Todo había sido devuelto, haciendo mentira todas sus ilusiones que su mente creaba desde que Rose, aquella pelirroja que le enamoraba día a día, había dejado el mundo.

_Camisa negra, traje negro, corbata negra, y gafas del mismo color._

_Sin contar a su destrozado corazón que en ese lugar era lo más obscuro y triste. _

_Avanzo hacia la multitud de gente que estaba reunida ahí, para despedir a alguien que en realidad no querían despedir._

_Se acerco a la tumba; Frente a esta, un montón de pelirrojos lloraban, era más que obvio quienes eran. Una mujer castaña era la más cercana a la lapida, a su lado, un hombre alto y pelirrojo derramaba lagrimas en silencio._

_Scorpius supuso que eran los padres de su pelirroja, que seguían tan choqueados por la muerte de su primogénita como él. Todo era tan repentino._

_Cuando la lapida fue bajada y la tierra se había echado para cubrir por la eternidad, el dirigió sus pasos lentamente hacia allí, casi con precaución, intentando negar hasta el final la muerte de su querida Rose._

_El mármol contenía una frase "Quien sonreía por el mundo. Rose Weasley. 17 de Febrero de 1962 al 15 de Junio de 1982"_

_Una mano sobre su hombro lo sobresalto exageradamente. Respiro algunas veces para calmar las ansias de llorar y descargar su dolor ahí mismo. Cuando pudo calmarse al menos un poco volteo hacia la persona que mantenía su mano sobre su saco._

_Detrás de el los que suponía eran los padres de Rose le miraban fijamente._

— _¿Eres Scorpius, cierto? – pregunto la mujer. Scorpius se dio cuenta con dolor que podría ser Rose si no tuviera aquel cabello castaño y piel clara acaramelada._

_Scorpius asintió lentamente, el nudo en la garganta aun le impedía hablar._

—_Rose nos hablo de ti en sus cartas – susurro la mujer con la voz dañada por el llanto._

—_Decía que eras un buen chico y que la hacías feliz – continuo el hombre al notar que su esposa no podría continuar por la tristeza que la embargaba._

_Scorpius se dio cuenta al posar la mirada atentamente en aquel alto hombre que Rose había heredado el cabello, ojos, piel y pecas de su padre._

—_Rosie jamás nos dijo que tenia cáncer – murmuro la mujer después de unos segundos en silencio, intentando contener el llanto que evidentemente quería poseerla —Ella solo nos decía que quería vivir en la gran ciudad. _

_Los espasmos la controlaron por un momento, pera nadie dijo nada, ella era lo que Scorpius y el padre de Rose no podían dejar salir._

—_Jamás lo menciono, ni siquiera mostraba signos. Los doctores dijeron que ella lo descubrió aquí…_

_La mujer tomo fuertemente la mano de su esposo. Él no hablaba, parecía aun más perdido que la mujer._

—_Pero a pesar de estar enferma ella siempre nos escribía, parecía tan feliz…_

—_Era feliz – interrumpió Scorpius, queriendo que ellos supieran eso._

—_Hubo un tiempo en que parecía deprimida…_

_El tono de la mujer fue apagándose, y sus ojos viajaron a otro plano temporal, Scorpius espero pacientemente, después de todo el también se estaba perdiendo en sus recuerdos._

—_Pero después empezó a hablar de un muchacho rubio – continuo repentinamente la mujer —Después de eso pensamos que solo estaba un poco cansada por lo estudios._

_El silencio los rodeo, y la mujer, lentamente murmuro: —Ella nos dejo una carta, creo que te explicara varias cosas, te vez tan confundido como nosotros._

_El hombre le extendió una hoja que claramente había sido arrugada varias veces._

_Scorpius extendió la mano y la acepto, leería los últimos pensamientos de su tierna pelirroja._

_Extendió la hoja completamente, la letra redonda y un poco ladeada cubría todo el papel._

_"Queridos papá & mamá:_

_Se que jamás les dije que estaba enferma. Aquel día que les comente que quería viajar a la gran ciudad no lo sabia, lo descubrí semanas después, cuando en una de mis clases sufrí un desmayo. _

_Los hombres en el hospital sabían que era, pero empezaron con la desalentadora frase de "No hay cura…", semanas después escribí aquella carta en la que les decía que no podría ir a pasar el cumpleaños de la abuela en Ottery, empezaba a sentirme mal y no quería que ustedes supieran de mi enfermedad._

_Mis pensamientos en aquel momento eran que debía morir sin preocupar a nadie en mi camino. _

_Realmente lo intente, con todas mis fuerzas, el no relacionarme con nadie aquí._

_Pero un día apareció él, con cabellos rubios que llamaron inmediatamente mi atención, aquellos ojos color mercurio que bien podrían ser un metal precioso y aquel porte serio que escondía la amabilidad. _

_Chocamos en la biblioteca en la que trabajaba para ganar dinero extra para los tratamientos que el doctor administraba en mi con el fin de conseguir al menos unos días más. _

_Como siempre, no deje de hablar después del choque. Seguí hablándole algunas semanas más hasta que me pidió una cita, acepte sin saber porque, se suponía que debía intentar no hacer vínculos con nadie. _

_Al principio lo olvide, por primera vez en la vida era realmente feliz con una persona a la que amaba, no como mi familia, si no como algo más intimo. Pero cuando el doctor confirmo que me quedaba poco le mentí, mi mentira era que me iría de viaje a América, y que jamás regresaría._

_Hoy por alguna razón me encontró, no se como lo hizo, ni como se entero de que estaba en este hospital. Pero estoy feliz. _

_Mis ojos no dejan de sonreír, y a pensar de que mis labios duelen no dejan de formar una sonrisa._

_Mamá. Papá. Les digo esto para que entiendan que muero feliz. _

_Que la culpa no es de ustedes ni de Scorpius. _

_Que al final el destino no es tan cruel y me ha permitido vivir con alegría infinita mis últimos segundos._

_Espero que sepan que siempre los quise, y que siempre los querré. _

_Tal vez no pueda cumplir la promesa que acabo de hacer con Scorpius, pero a pesar de ese pequeño remordimiento, estoy contenta, y moriré feliz._

_Los quiere._

_Rose._

_Su eterna niña"_

Y ahí estaba el, después de mucho divagar y de vagar por el mundo, intentando evitar la realidad. Intentando negar que ella estaba muerta.

No podía negarlo más, no frente a la tumba que tenia gravada a cincel su nombre, el nombre de aquella joven a la que amo, ama, y amaría.

**Mientras escribía el capitulo me fui deprimiendo (LOL), pensé en el hecho de cambiar el final, a pesar de que el sexto y séptimo capitulo fue lo primero que escribí, pero decidí dejar los otros dos capis como están. Pero no se preocupen, a pesar de que esto parece deprimente, el final es bueno. Jamás he escrito finales tristes ^^. **


	6. Recuerdos que matan

**Todo es de JKR. Yo solo divago ~**

…

**Andante**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Recuerdos que matan.**

Subió a su auto con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando lentamente atrás aquellos recuerdos que no quería tener. Aquellos recuerdos de los que escapaba continuamente, día y noche. Se alejo de la felicidad que alguna vez logro tener, y de los momentos alegres que aquella persona había logrado que tuviera.

Se alejo de aquella tumba que solo le recordaba que no podía tenerla más, que le recordaba segundo a segundo que el amor que había conocido una vez permanecía bajo tierra, muy lejos de él. Que él no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse todos los días de su vida.

—_Scorpius – susurro traviesa, manteniendo el tono infantil que siempre usaba —Hay que comer helado – con aquellos ojos azules que le impedían decir no._

Sollozo una vez.

— _¿Por qué no viajamos a algún lado? – Pregunto ella, manteniendo los pies en el aire, jugueteando un poco con los rayos del sol —Tal vez un lago –_

Cerro los ojos un segundo, y al abrirlos suspiro. El mundo solo quería atormentarlo.

— _¿Sabias que hay monstros bajo la cama y en el armario? – inquirió con una sonrisilla traviesa, el rubio sonrió, aquel pensamiento era tan raro en una joven de veinte años._

Se detuvo en el semáforo, y mientras esperaba a que cambiara dejo caer su cabeza en el volante, sollozando cada vez más, respirando agitadamente para tratar de calmarse

—_Te amo – murmuro, con aquel típico tonito, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. El sonrió. Era tan linda._

Trato de detener el llanto que se hacia cada vez más fuerte. No había llorado ni cuando recibió la noticia, ni en el funeral, ni siquiera los días siguientes. Hasta ahora.

En ese momento era imposible contenerse, pero debía calmarse. Debía contar hasta diez.

Uno

— _¿Quién es este humilde caballero? – pregunto con una sonrisa, y carcajeándose la primera vez que se encontraron. Después de haber chocado uno contra el otro._

Dos

— _¿Te gustan las estrellas? – inquirió, mientras estiraba el brazo y cerraba el puño. Era su primera cita y habían mirado el cielo acostados en un pastizal._

Tres

— _¿Sabias que si una mujer y un hombre están destinado todas las cosas los unirán? – los ojos de ella brillaban, y mientras jugueteaba con los largos dedos del rubio continuo —Algo así como un hilo que nunca se rompe y en algún momento los acerca._

Eso no estaba funcionando.

Acelero porque las bocinas empezaban a aumentar dado que tapaba el paso.

Cuatro

—_Tu carácter no es lindo – pronuncio ella, mientras tocaba su nariz con uno de aquellos finos dedos —Tienes que ser más amable con la gente – seguía diciendo. Lo había mencionado después de una rabieta, donde había insultado a medio mundo._

Excepto a ella. A ella jamás la lastimaría.

Acelero un poco más, y tragando saliva limpio su cara, no servía de mucho, las lágrimas traviesas seguían apareciendo.

Cinco

—_He cortado flores – murmuro mientras le extendía unas margaritas – He oído que peleaste con tu mamá así que debes llevarle esto, porque tu eres una margarita y ella es el sol. Te mueves gracias al amor de ella._

Jamás había logrado decirle gracias. Su madre estaba tan agradecida.

Respiro. Inhalando y exhalando su desesperación.

Seis.

_Pico su mejilla con su dedo índice —Buing – jugaba —Te quiero Buin~g – tarareaba_

Suspiro. Ella era tan linda. Por eso la extrañaba tanto. Le daba el amor que nadie más podría proporcionarle. Llenaba aquellos días fríos con su calidez.

Siete

—_Creo que tu y yo estamos destinados – sonrió, formando sus hoyuelos. Mientras sus ojos brillaban. _

Eso quería creer él. Es solo que… si estaban destinados, ella jamás se hubiera ido.

Ocho

—_Me iré del país – murmuro triste –No volveré a Inglaterra. Lo lamento _

Estaba tan estupefacto aquella vez, que solo la vio correr, su espalda que se alejaba bajo la lluvia.

Ella solo intentaba alejarse para que él jamás supiera que estaba muriendo.

El cáncer la estaba matando. Y ella no podía aguantarlo más. Así que prefirió huir de él.

Nueve

—_Hay cinco dedos en mi mano –murmuraba ella, mientras se inventaba su propia canción con una sonrisa —El pulgar te cuida. El índice te regaña porque te quiere. El de en medio te hace la comida. El anular te ama. Y el meñique te promete que todo es cierto._

—_No rima – había respondido el con una sonrisa._

—_No importa – contesto con un puchero – Te dice lo que mi corazón siente._

— _¿Qué es lo que sientes? – el rubio sabia la respuesta, solo quería escucharla una vez más._

—_Te dicen que te amo – y movió los dedos como si estuviera haciendo magia. _

Seco las lágrimas una vez más, y cerro los ojos por un segundo.

Tardo demasiado en abrirlos. Lo último que sintió fue el sonido de un fuerte golpe, y el chasquido que producían sus huesos al romperse.

Un segundo, solo segundos.

A pesar de que vivía muerto, ahora moriría vivo después de recordarla a ella.

Diez.

—_Prométeme que mañana me recibirás – pidió Scorpius. Él sabia que lo que había querido decir es "Prométeme que sobrevivirás"_

—_Lo prometo_

_Entrelazaron sus meñiques y chocaron sus pulgares._

Algún día estarían juntos. Aquí, allá. En la tierra o en el cielo. En este mundo o en otro.

Y todo se volvió negro.

**Esta cortito, pero es algo que no voy a cambiar, escribí esto primero y fue lo que inicio esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado (^ _ ^)/~~**


	7. Segundas oportunidades

**Todo es de JKR, yo solo divago ****＼（～Ｏ～）／**

…

**Andante**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Segundas oportunidades**

Un rubio alto, de ojos grises y esplendida figura para su corta edad se encontraba de pie en medio de aquella gran compañía, vistiendo un traje gris y una camisa a rallas, con un chaleco del mismo color y una corbata que terminaría lejos a lo largo del día.

Sonrió un poco y subió las escaleras, jamás usaba el elevador, por muy cansado que estuviera. Jamás le había gustado, le producía un sentimiento de claustrofobia y agonía, no sabía muy bien a que se debía, tal vez porque el espacio era demasiado reducido y sus pensamientos no fluían.

Se detuvo en el último piso. Salió del elevador con paso firme y se paro frente a un espejo, ladeo la cabeza y miro su perfil, sonriendo un poco. Revolvió su rubio cabello y formo una gran sonrisa. Debía hacer algo con aquellas ojeras que se encontraban bajo sus ojos, o si no su padre se daría cuenta que había ido a celebrar un poco con sus amigos.

Y si ese era el caso y su padre le decía a su madre no le iría muy bien. Se suponía que la noche anterior había tenido una pijamada con su mejor amigo. Sonrió con ironía, los hombres no tenían pijamadas. Solo había noches de chicos.

Avanzo por el pasillo hasta la oficina del jefe y fundador de aquel edificio. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta y observo a la plaquita que parecía ostentarse de estar ahí. "Draco Malfoy. Fundador y Jefe"

Bufo un poco, su padre quería que todos supieran que esa era su oficina. Viejo pretensioso.

Llamo a la puerta dos veces, y a pesar de que había recibido el pase de inmediato, siguió tocando la puerta, para tocar un poco la paciencia de su progenitor.

—Maldición le dije que pasara – el rubio se parecía tanto a su padre.

—Por todos los cielos Scorpius, compórtate como un Malfoy – murmuro el rubio mayor, después de que su hijo cerrara la puerta.

Scorpius tomo asiento enfrente de su padre y escaneo rápidamente la oficina.

—Ni siquiera tú te comportas como uno

Su padre posos sus ojos grises metálicos en Scorpius, pero un toque en la puerta interrumpió el posible sermón de tres horas del que su padre le haría el principal participe.

—Señor Malfoy – murmuro una dulce e infantil voz tras la puerta

— ¿Si? – pregunto su padre, volviendo a revisar los papeles en su escritorio.

—Tengo los papeles – contesto la voz, con alegría.

—Tráelos

—Iré por ellos – consto la muchacha, y los tacones se escucharon alejarse.

— ¿Quién es ella? – inquirió el rubio menor.

—Mi secretaria, tiene la misma edad que tú – contesto distraído su padre —Es la mejor secretaria que he tenido, es muy eficiente y también es muy amable aunque un poco infantil – su padre hizo una pausa y lo observo penetrante con aquellos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos —Espero que cuando empieces mañana a trabajar no la molestes Scorpius.

El rubio iba a regresar una respuesta sarcástica propia de el, pero la puerta se abrió en ese instante, y el rubio volteo hacia atrás.

Y el gris mercurio y el azul zafiro se volvieron a encontrar.

El universo los había vuelto a reunir. Tal vez era tiempo de otra historia.

**Un final completamente random, tan "final gay" ****pero fue lo primero que escribí así que no lo cambiare por nada del mundo ~ Es un final abierto, para que imaginen lo que quieran~. Muchas Gracias por apoyarme en esta locura y tal vez nos leamos pronto con alguna otra historia. **

**Pasen por aquí, es un pequeño regalo (junten los espacios ^^) : ficsderoseweasley13. blogspot. mx**


End file.
